


The One

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Amidala needs Obi-Wan's help
Collections: Obidala Network





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).  
> Disclaimers: Star Wars is George Lucas' creation, and "The One" is owned by the Backstreet Boys.
> 
> Author's Note: I was listening to the radio, and I heard this song. It fits perfectly with Star Wars. Enjoy, and I love reviews!

Obi-Wan leaned up against the wall of the Palace. His arms were folded across his chest, and his eyes were closed. He breathed deeply trying to clear his flustered mind.

He was thinking about Amidala. He knew that something was troubling her greatly. He felt upset at himself for not knowing what it was. He knew that she and Anakin were on rocky ground with each other lately, but he felt that it went deeper than that. He wanted to help, but he didn't know if she would let him.

He thought about when he first met her. She was fourteen and ruling a planet. So much pressure had been forced on her at such a young age. The Trade Federation didn't help things much. They only worsened the situation and cut her badly.

I guess you were lost when I met you,

still, there were tears in your eyes.

So, out of trust, and I knew,

no more than mysteries and lies.

He was amazed how she had managed to deceive Qui-Gon and himself, yet she had done it. He felt at that point that there was so much that he didn't know about her. There was still much that he had to learn.

When he talked with her last, he could see the pleading in her eyes. She wanted him to help her, but her words were contradicting. Perhaps she was denying the fact that she wanted help, or maybe it was because Anakin was there at the time.

Echos of running footsteps cut into his thoughts. He peered through the doorway.

Nothing.

It was dark in the hallway, and if there was someone there, the glowpanels would have flickered on because of the motion detectors.

The Jedi sighed. Turning back, he resumed his position. The night air was humid against his skin. He felt the moistness along the stones . . .

Then the footsteps started again. Turning to look again, someone smashed into him. They toppled over and fell into the bushes, soil embedding into their clothes. He could sense that they were just as surprised as he.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! How clumsy of me!" A woman pushed herself up from Obi-Wan, quickly brushing herself off.

"Amidala?"

"Obi-Wan! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up." She lowered her hand to him, and he took it, pulling himself up.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh, um . . . nowhere in particular." She backed up into the shadows, wiping her face.

"Come here," Obi-Wan gestured to her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come here. Let me look at you."

"Obi-Wan, this is silly--"

Come here," he said more sternly. "Please."

Reluctantly, she took a step out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Her face was pale like a white blood drop. Her eyes were red, and smears of makeup had been wiped away.

Gingerly, he stroked her cheek. "What happened to you?"

There you are, loud and free,

reachin' up like you needed me,

A helping hand to make it right,

I am holding you all through the night.

"No, please, Obi-Wan," Amidala's voice quivered. "You can't tell anyone."

"Can't tell anyone what? All I asked was what happened."

A few tears escaped her eyes, and her hands clenched and unclenched a few times. She leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Everything is going to be alright."

I'll be the one (I'll be the one)

who will make all your sorrows undone.

I'll be the light (I'll be the light)

when you feel like there's nowhere to run.

I'll be the one to hold you and make sure that you'll be alright,

'Cause my fear is gone

and I want to take you from darkness to light.

There you are, loud and free,

reachin' up like you needed me.

A helping hand to make it right.

I am holding you all through the night.

"Please don't let him touch me again! Please!" she sobbed.

"I won't let Anakin near you again. This won't happen again."

"No! Obi-Wan, Anakin isn't doing this to me! How could you think such a thing?"

The Jedi was confused. If Anakin wasn't hurting her, then who was? "Your Highness, if it isn't Anakin, then who?"

"Emperor Palpatine."

Obi-Wan was horrified. "Why didn't you tell Anakin?"

She violently pushed back from him. "Because Anakin stood by and watched! He WATCHED! He did nothing to help me, nor protect me."

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. They had a real problem on their hands. He looked over at the Queen. She looked so lost, so vulnerable, so crushed. Everyone had betrayed her; everyone but him.

"Obi-Wan, you have to help me. I, . . . I don't want to face this alone. I don't know if I can."

I'll be the one (I'll be the one)

who will make all your sorrows undone.

I'll be the light (I'll be the light)

when you feel like there's nowhere to run.

I'll be the one to hold you

and make sure that you'll be alright.

"Amidala, I can promise you that you won't go through this alone. That's what I'm here for. I not only have a duty to Anakin, but also to you, as a Jedi, but more importantly, as a friend."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. You don't know what this means to me--,"

He waved his hand. "I need you too. You need to do something for me."

She smiled through her brimming eyes. "You name it, and it is done."

A wave of sincerity swept over his face. "Will you forgive me?"

You need me like I need you.

We can share our dreams comin' true.

I can show you what true love means.

Just take my hand, baby please.

"How could I not?" She moved forward and embraced him.

He stroked the hair down her back. "I'll take care of you, Ami. No one will hurt you again."

I'll be the one, I'll be the light.

Where you can run to make it alright.

I'll be the one, I'll be the light.

Where you can run.

She felt so safe there in his arms. She truly believed his words. She only hoped that she would never cause him harm nor hurt, for he was the one, her rock, her constant, her touchstone.

I'll be the one (I'll be the one) who will make all your sorrows undone.

I'll be the light (I'll be the light) when you feel like there's nowhere to run.

I'll be the one.


End file.
